This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Lead-acid batteries are widely used because of their reliability and relatively low cost. For example, most automobiles include a lead-acid battery to start the engine and power various onboard systems. Although there are many types of lead-acid batteries, their general construction includes positive and negative electrodes in contact with an acid electrolyte, typically dilute sulfuric acid. During discharge, the lead-acid battery produces electricity as the sulfuric acid reacts with the electrodes. More specifically, the acid electrolyte combines with the negative and positive electrodes to form lead sulfate. As lead sulfate forms, the negative electrode releases electrons and the positive plate loses electrons. The net positive charge on the positive electrode attracts the excess negative electrons from the negative electrode enabling the battery to power a load. To recharge the acid-battery, the chemical process is reversed.
As the lead-acid battery discharges, the positive and negative electrodes expand as lead sulfate forms on and in within the electrodes. Likewise as the lead-acid battery charges, the electrodes contract as the lead sulfate dissolves. Over time, the expansion and contraction of the electrodes may cause pieces of the electrodes to break off. In addition to breaking down in an acid environment, the lead in the electrodes increases the overall weight of the lead-acid battery.